ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: Daydreaming Again
(As the CBBC logo starts to form, men are heard on radios along with music playing.) * Man: (on radio) Look alive. Contact appears to be heading 315 miles. Speed 430, Angels. Approximately 2,000. (After the CBBC and DC logo forms, "Nothing Can Stop Me Now" plays, with the Space Needle shooting a ray of light like a lighthouse. Two superhero warriors, Lipra and Leja are flying towards the screen as it then shows them flying over fields up into the sky. It is February 8, 2013.) * Lipra: What's taking this guy so long? Is he really as good as they say he is? * Leja: No. Better. (Versad is then seen flying at a high speed towards the screen and between Lipra and Leja.) * Versad: Oh, YEEEEAAAAAHHH!!!! * Lipra: Whoa! Who was that?! (Versad then flies up to Lipra and Leja.) * Versad: Why, hello, ladies. You ready to lose? * Leja: Last one to the water tower buys a round of fuel. * Versad: Tell you what, I'll give you guys a head start. You're gonna need it! * Lipra: Later, loser! (Lipra and Leja then fly down.) * Versad: One one-thousand, two one... Oh, that's enough! (Versad then flies down along with Lipra and Leja as they fly over the fields, around a mountain, over Seattle and the fields. Versad's jet pack sprayer then shoots some smoke as he flies over Lipra and Leja.) * Versad: See you, suckers!!! Eat my... * Worad: Versad! (The screen then changes to reveal Versad crop-dusting with Worad, as the spray causes Worad to cough due to Versad flying over him, with the song ending.) * Versad: Oh! Aw... (groans) * Worad: (stops coughing) Pay attention. You're daydreaming again. * Versad: Uh... Me? No, no, no! No. (Worad stares at him.) Okay, yes. But, you know, come on, Worad. Really? How hard is this? Fly straight, turn around. Fly straight, turn around. * Worad: Are you disrespecting the sweet science of aerial application? * Versad: Look, I am more than just a crop duster. * Worad: Don't go flap-jawing about that Justice Society Saving The World nonsense again. * Versad: Excuse me, it's called the Justice League Of America. * Worad: (sighs) For the love of Peterbilt! * Versad: And it's not nonsense. I-I've got a tight turn radius and a high power-to-weight ratio. * Worad: You know what else you got? * Versad: What? * Worad: A screw loose! I mean, why would you want to give up crop-dusting? Blue skies, no air traffic, and that tangy scent of Vitaminamulch. (inhales and sprays Vitaminamulch from his jet pack) Mmm. Just like Momma used to spray. Delicious. * Versad: (smelling the spray) Ugh! Uh... They say the sense of smell is the first time to go. (A horn is then heard.) * Worad: You smell it? Mmm-hm! * Versad: (hearing the horn) Oh! Quitting time! (flies off) * Worad: (scoffs) A tree warrior wanting to be a superhero! If you ask me, more heroes should want to be regular teens. (singing) ♪ I got some minamulch, yeah! Minamulch... ♪ Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League - Night of the Puppet Master